Randomness!
by Zakumi122
Summary: Andre centered One shots! Hey guys I got bored so I started typing again, I know only three Chapters. Sorry about that, if you guys want more let me know. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just friends.

André Harris had it all; talent, looks, charm, humour etc. But what didn't he have? A girlfriend, his friends were starting to worry about this, Tori especially. But what could she do? Introduce him to someone? But what's he's type? All of his previous relationships ended quite badly so she didn't know what girl he'd be interested in. The group sat around their usual lunch table at school.

"Hey André what type of girl are you into?" Tori asked while enjoying her fruit salad.

"I'm not sure. Why?" he asked slightly baffled by his friend's sudden interest in his love life.

"Just asking, you know… you haven't been on a date in a while." She replied.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Tori judgementally, even Jade seemed surprised at random statement, "You're one to talk Vega, I haven't seen you hanging on a guy's arm in a while either." Jade said, defending André.

"I was just asking, I want him to be happy." Tori countered.

"If you want me to be happy," the pianist started, "then just stay out of my love life, I know I haven't dated in a while no need to point that out." He spat while gathering up his things to leave.

"André, wait please don't go, I'm sorry." She pleaded but it was too late, André Harris had gone off to area's unknown.

"Tori, why'd you make André mad?" Cat asked innocently.

"I didn't mean to!" she snapped at the tiny girl who gave an 'eep' and hid her face.

Robbie looked to Tori and started, "Tori you gotta fix this, want me and Rex to go talk to him?"

"Yeah I know a few 'Northridge' Girls who'd be glad to meet him." Rex said. The entire group glared at the puppet, "What? I'm just tryna help a brother out." He finished.

"Look I'll go talk to him, I've known him longest." Beck stated while grabbing his things. "I'll come with…" Jade said, but was stopped by Beck. "Look right now he needs to talk to a guy, it'll help him out." Jade looked as though she wanted to tear Beck's head off, but instead slumped back into the seat and took a sip of her coffee.

Beck started making his way to where he knew André would be; the school rooftop, the one placed he loved more than anything. Every amazing song he wrote was performed on that rooftop, from Song to you to the recent 365. "**André sure is a great artist.**" Beck thought as he reached the performing stage and found André standing by the keyboard which was left out there by maintenance. "Hey man, you alright?" He asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied.

"Look, you know Tori's just worried about you man," André nodded in agreement, "she just you to be happy that's all." The bushy haired boy finished.

André looked back at Beck and looked down, "I know she likes me." "Excuse me?" Beck's eyes looked shocked at the sudden statement. "I know." The dark skinned boy repeated, "It's just, we're friends and she's like a little sister to me, you know. I don't want to ruin that man."

Beck smiled and slapped his hand on André's shoulder, "Then you should tell her that." André looked at Beck and smiled, "You know, maybe I will."

They started made their way down the stairs as Beck finally asked, "You not gonna tell her are you?" "Nope." Beck laughed a little and shook his head as they reached their table and saw André smiling at Tori assuring her that everything's cool between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damn auto-correct!

***Chats between Jade and Beck***

B- Hey babe, what you doing tonight? Wanna come over and watch some movies?

J- Sure, just let me brand my tiger.

B-Um babe, firstly I'm pretty sure branding an endangered animal is illegal, secondly, why do you have a tiger?

J- O god! I meant brush my teeth.

B- I hope that's what you meant.

B- by the way Cat, Rob, Tor and Dré are going to doink us.

J- NO! I told you I'm never going back to Brain squeezers again!

B- Dang, I mean join us.

J- Oh, well then NO!

B- Babe, be nice.

J- Fine!

B- Love you

J- You butter!

J- Uhg hate this pony!

J- Pony!

J- PHONE!

B- LOL! See you soon babe.

***Chat between Robbie and Tori***

R- Do guys wear lipstick?

T- UM? Auto-correct?

R- Oh, um yeah sure.

T- o.o

***Chat between Cat and Beck***

C- Oh hey Buckytheferret!

C- I mean Beck!

B- lol, hey Cat, you guys still coming?

C- Yeah, just waiting for Robocop!

B- I'm sorry, who?

C- Oh phooey I mean Robbie.

B- Okay cool, I'm gonna text Andromeda and ask what time his coming.

C- Wait! Andromeda! The space ship! Awesome!

B- No sorry Cat, I meant to type Android.

B- Anmanda!

B- ANDRE!

C- OK!

B- See ya in a few.

C- BYE!

***Chat between Robbie and Siri***

R- Siri, will Cat ever love me?

S- Probably not.

R- Oh well will you love me?

S- I'm sorry, but we can still be friends.

R- You don't love me?

S- Of course I do… Like a brother.

R- Ouch.

S- I have located three hospitals in your area.

***Chat between André** **and Tori***

T- Hey Andre, can you pick me up?

A-Sure thing, what time?

T- How about eight?

A- Cool so, did Robbie ask you if guys wear lipstick as well?

T- Yeah, it was awkward.

A- I know! That guy needs a gorilla.

A- Grill.

A- Ugh Guava!

A- You know what I mean.

T- Hahaha yeah a girl!?

A- Examination!

A- Exactly!

A- GUH AUTO-CUCUMBER!

A- I'll see you at eight!

***Chat between André** **and** **Beck***

B- Hey, what time you getting here?

A- About eight thirty.

B- Sweet, hey speaking of sweets, think you can pick up snacks?

A- Sure, what you craving man?

B- Sweet n' sour chips, dip and some roasted boobs.

A- Um, where the helicopter, do you find those!? O.o

B- Dang it! Roasted bagels!

A- That sounds better! So, should I ask Jade what she's graving?

B- Oh she told you about my dead fish?

A- What?

B- Read what you sent.

A- Craving, and who croaked?

B- Yeah ask her, Roger left us man.

A- Not Roger!

B- I know man… (v.v) can I expect you at the flushing?

A- :'( Of course brother! Tell me the deets later.

B- Thanks bro (-*.*)- Hug?

A- Hug… -(*.*-)

***Chat between André and Jade***

A- Hey Gorilla.

J- What you call me? . Harris!

A- Shoot I mean hey 'Girl'!

J- You butter!

J- Dammit! BETTER!

A- Anyway I'm goin' to the store to buy some snacks, what you craving?

J- Yellow babies!

A- Jade, one they're called Asian and I'm pretty sure that eating they're children is racist. Plus what freaking store sells those?!

J- Jelly babies! I hate this baloney!

A- Hey don't be dissing ham's cousin!

J- Phone, Harris, I meant Phone!

J- Oh, yeah can I cut your dreads? My new scissors need training.

A- I hope that was an auto-compass.

J- Wha?

A- Auto-*CORRECT*.

J- Uh sure, see you in a few.

André looked at the time in his car clock and noticed it was nearly eight, as he started the engine, one thought crept into his mind, "**We need new phones.**"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What if?

André sat on his bed with his pearpad in hand playing a game of bunny hopp, "That's right, hop over that goffer." He was on a role when his pearphone started ringing. Sighing and putting his game on pause he checked the caller I.D 'Jade'. Surprised he answered the call, "Hey Jade, what's up?"

"What do you want Harris?"

"Um, Jade you called me remember?"

"Listen, okay I just need to talk right now."

"Ok, sure what's going on?" André asked a little on the fence about this convocation.

"I don't know, it's just, why don't you go out with Tori?" Jade's bluntness took André by surprise, "Cause she's like a sister to me." He replied.

"Yeah but if you date her, she'll leave Beck alone!" she stated impatiently.

André hesitated but finally decided to ask Jade a question which could one day get him stabbed. "Hey Jade, do you, you know… still like him?"

The line went silent for a while, André knew better than to wazz off Jade West after asking a question like that, so he just sat quietly, waiting for the raven haired girl to reply to his question. After waiting 20 minutes André was about to hang up, "Yeah I guess I still do." He heard her voice on the other end and it scared the living ghost out of him.

"Then just tell him!" he replied still shaking a little bit.

"I can't." she said wholeheartedly

"Well maybe you should just try Jadey." A small voice said. "Wait, are you with Cat?" Jade asked the dark skinned boy, "No, wait she isn't with you?" "No!"

Cat giggled in her usual high pitched voice. "Cat," Jade started, "How did you get on here?"

"I don't know, I just picked up my phone and heard you guys talking." She said laughing.

André couldn't hold back a chuckle as he listened to the two girls having their argument over the phone, "Something funny Harris?" Jade's icy tone made André shudder as he chose his next words carefully.

"Jade, um did you put your phone on loud speaker?"

"Yeah, so what?" she countered with a hint of irritation.

"Well did you put your phone down somewhere and do something then accidently sit on it?" he asked ever so carefully so she wouldn't throw her scissors at him next time they met up.

"Yeah I did-" Jade cut herself off, "Wait are you implying that I butt dialled Cat?" she yelled.

Cat's voice was suddenly heard on the third line, "That's kinda gross." She stated softly. André just laughed once more as another voice came to life.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone's eyes widened at the voice, "SINJIN!?"

"You know what André I got a plan give me two minutes." Jade said, ending her call before anyone could protest. André followed suit as soon as Sinjin started discussing his firefly collection.

No more than two minutes later, André's laptop beeped indicating he had an incoming chat from none other than: ScissorQueen. Sighing at the screen he sat down and pressed 'Accept Chat'.

**MusicLegend has logged on.**

ScissorQueen: As I was saying, I can't.

MusicLegend: Listen, You have to. Wouldn't you rather have him know than live your life wondering what could have happened?

ScissorQueen: That's pretty deep Harris, so why don't you take your own advice?

MusicLegend: What?

ScissorQueen: You know with Vega.

MusicLegend: I don't like Tori, Ms West.

Jade scoffed at the message.

ScissorQueen: And I don't have to tell Beck.

MusicLegend: Ok, you know what we'll talk about this at school on Monday, I'm tired and I gotta be up early for the Sunday family BBQ.

ScissorQueen: Yeah I don't care.

MusicLegend: Night, Jade.

**ScissorQueen has logged off.**

André simply chuckled as he shut his laptop lid and made his way over to his bed and lying down thinking to himself.

"What if… Me and the 'ScissorQueen' got together… Would it work? Nah!" he shook the thoughts away as he closed his eyes and started drifting, as his brain left one question was engraved in his brain. "How did she butt dial Cat?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Zakumi122 here! Continuing with my André centred one-shots, I actually got this idea from the series Las Vegas! (Awesome show!) So in a way this is a tribute to it. Don't hate! Just give me your honest opinion. Enjoy!**

**Words: 3 931**

The day before Christmas, Christmas Eve, Pre-Christmas whatever you call it; the day has arrived and everyone is in the holiday spirit! Hollywood Arts high school was buzzing with festive happiness and everyone was in the happiest mood they have ever been, well except for Jade but that's because she's well, Jade.

The 'main people' as Sinjin named them, were all having lunch discussing their Christmas plans with unmasked excitement, "So…" Tori started "what are you guys doing tomorrow?" he voice going an octave higher with each word, the Christmas bug had definitely bitten her… Hard.

Going in sequence; Beck started with his plans, "Well, I'm going to help my dad rebuild his '65 Ford Mustang Fastback, then later that night Jade's going to join my family for a nice Christmas dinner followed by a reading of the classic 'A Night Before Christmas'." Beck finished with a satisfied smile.

Robbie then followed, "Well my mom wants me to help her get a Christmas tree then we going to decorate it followed by a fantastic supper, and topped off with sitting in front of a nice warm fire going through the family albums." The awkward teen smiled happily as he noticed no one paying attention as they stared at him blankly, "Haha! They got bored just listening to your lame plans!" Rex laughed.

"Oh yeah? You got something better?" Robbie snapped back. With a laugh Rex replied "Yeah I do, Christmas Party with the Northridge Girls!" With that statement Robbie fell quiet and looked down at his salad.

"O…K? Jade?" Tori asked trying to get over the random argument currently going on between Robbie and his puppet.

"Huh? Oh, Scissoring marathon, Beck's House." She replied.

"Scissoring marathon? On Christmas?! But, wouldn't you rather watch something more, I don't know… happier?" The young half Latina asked with a bit of concern.

"Scissors make me happy!" the raven haired girl replied with a devilish grin.

The look caused the brunette to give a slight shiver as she turned to her cheery friend in hopes of a more Christmasy reply. "Cat?" she asked scared of the answer she'd receive.

"Ooh well my brother needs to go to the hospital, for a unique rash burn," she put air quotes around the word unique, leaving the rest of the group to their imagination, "Well then we going water skiing and having a small family party." Cat finished happily.

Tori sighed a breath of relief to find out that Cat hadn't had any crazy plans this year, "What about you, Vega? What you got planned?" Jade asked in a gankish manner. This sudden interest caused Tori to look at Beck with a confused expression, "People skills training." Beck replied then getting back to eating his burrito. Tori gave a nod and happily replied. "We're going to New York to visit my cousin." She finished excitedly but didn't get a response with as much glee as hers. Pouting she went back to eating her salad in disappointment when a cheery voice caught her attention.

"Haha, Hey yall! Merry Christmas Eve." André came walking up with a huge grin on his face. "André!" Tori called "What you got planned for tomorrow?" With a huge smile André started, "Well, my little sisters coming home from boarding school so I gotta pick her up then Christmas dinner followed by some Christmas carols all topped off with a Christmas movie marathon." He finished with the biggest smile known to man.

The rest of the day went off almost perfectly then the final bell went off alerting students of the end of the day everyone rushed off getting into their cars and driving off for their winter holiday had begun. Arriving at his car André got a phone call from his mom, "Hey Ma, I'm on my way home now get the eggnog ready!" he said happily, then his face fell as he heard what his mom told him, "Wow Iran? Grandma too? Okay should I still pick up Vera? She's going with? Wow… nah, its okay I've got things to do here anyway. Okay, have fun. Okay, love you too Ma. Bye." The others walked over to André and noticed his face no longer had that happy smile.

"Hey what's up?" Beck asked

"My mom, grandma and sister got a gig to sing for the troops in Iran 'til New Year's." He said glumly.

They had sympathetic looks on their faces as he quickly said "But it's cool, I can just find something else to do." He gave a quick smile as he got in his car, started the engine and bolted for his home. Finally arriving he noticed he's mom had already left as he got a tub of ice-cream and a large spoon from the kitchen and made his way to the living only to see the Christmas tree he had set up last night had been switched on. With a heavy sigh he sat on the couch and switched on the T.V to see his favourite Christmas movie on, '_**Scrooge'**_, digging into to icy goodness his eye caught something above him, the star at the top of the tree had been flickering on and off. Growling he got up and walked over to the plug violently shaking it to make the flicking stop, when that failed he got up on to a very unstable chair and grabbed at the star shaking it just as violently as the plug. "Who needs Christmas anyway?! Oh Come on! Ugh I Hate Christmas!" he screamed as the chair gave way causing him to fall while gripping the star and slamming his head to the ground, the last thing he heard was '_Scrooge's'_ famous saying 'Humbug' then everything went black.

He woke up sometime later to a voice calling out to him, "_**André Harris, you shall be visited by the three spirits of Christmas**_" the voice said. André turned his head to the T.V "Sc-Scrooge? Wait I-I can't…" he was cut off, "_**You cannot move**_ _**André Harris and you shall only be allowed to roam free once the spirits have deemed you worthy.**_" Scrooge finished.

"Oh I get it, this is a dream. I'm knocked out under the tree."

"_**This is no dream André Harris you have been charged with losing your Christmas spirit and shall be given a trial. This is for your life Mr Harris so trudge carefully along the road you choose.**_" And with that the T.V went blank and André once again passed out.

Waking up once again André found he could move again, grabbing at his head from the physical assault it had received he slowly got up from his place on the floor and crawled towards the couch for leverage, looking ahead André froze to see a pair of pale legs in white stockings, following the legs upwards he saw the person wore a plain red mini skirt, André was shocked to see who they belonged to; Jade West who was writing small notes on pieces of paper.

"Jade, what you doing here?" he asked slightly groggy from his fall.

"Actually I'm not Jade; I… am your first spirit. The ghost of Christmas Past." She finished with an innocent smile.

Shaking his head André made his way to the door, "Ok sure you are, I gotta get some fresh air." he said pulling on the door handle but seeing it won't budge.

"André please stop the Presents not my job, you going to get in trouble." Jade pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" André finally said as he turned around to face her, then as quickly as he turned he felt her slap him, he stood and gave her a surprised look.

"I just told you I'm the ghost of Christmas Past…" pulling him down to her thigh she showed him her badge "P-A-S-T, or wait, can you not read? You should be ashamed. I'm here to show you how important you are to everyone." She finished with a slap to the face.

"OW." The pianist yelled as he saw they were now in some other place and not his living room. "Where are we?" he asked still rubbing his cheek.

"This is the day you got accepted into Hollywood Arts. Your mother was so proud and even was your grandma." Ghost Jade said with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Yeah it's also the day my grandma lost her mind." He countered, "And the last day she actually gave me hug without thinking that I was going to kidnap her." He finished.

Quickly searching through the notes she had written down and stuffed in her bra Ghost Jade tried to remind him that this was a happy moment, "But, um, it's also the day you got the biggest break of your life and um, everyone's happy." She tried and apparently failed; she saw nothing but sadness in André eyes and tried to correct it by taking him to another memory. With another slap to the face they were transported to a different location in an instant.

André's faced morphed into one of irritance he turned to her, "Stop that." He said while pointing a finger at her. "Where are we now?" he asked his cheeks still burning.

"Your first song performed to a teacher." Ghost Jade said waving her hand out as if presenting a new line of perfumes or something.

"Hey it's Ms Holloway! She was my favourite teacher." André said with happiness. G.J had finally thought she had given him a good memory until, "Too bad she's dead." He finished.

With a growl and a hard slap André found himself knocked out again. Finally waking up he saw he was under his tree with Ghost Jade by his feet, "Hey, hey. So I decided to give you another chance, but only if you promise to work with me." She said sternly.

"Well do you promise to stop hitting me?" he asked seriously, giving a very cute smile Jade shook her head- no. "Fine…" André caved in "but no more school stuff."

He countered.

"Okay, because André Harris your life isn't just about school, It's about the ladies as well." She finished stretching out her hand to his face, but he quickly pulled back. Giving him a 'seriously?' face she gently put her hand to his face, André smiled gently and leaned into the touch, but then suddenly Ghost Jade pulled back and gave him a hard peck on the cheek.

He turned to see himself talking to one, Hope Johnson, "Here's…" G.J started searching in her bra for her notes, "Hope, she's, hot and cute and attractive."

"You know, after this she becomes a controlling little witch who tries ruling my life with her money and power." André said deadpanned.

"O-Oh." G.J said quietly looking up at him, André turned to her and found himself getting another face full of hand as he found himself sitting on one of the tables in Nozu as he and G.J watched himself eating and talking to Ms Keke, "She waited for you, for over an hour while everyone was trying to figure out how Trina…" checking her bra notes, "Vega got hurt on those stage wires."

"Do your notes also tell you she was just using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend?" André asked still looking at the scene in front of him slightly being able to make out Jade shaking her head looking for those specific notes. "You forgot about my middle school sweet heart that dumped me after one date, the southern girl who used me to get a better in her musical writing class or the sweet girl from down the block who wanted me to join her cult." At the end of his examples he could see her frantically searching through note after note for any indication of these things, then out of nowhere she started G.J started crying.

"No, no, no Jade I'm sorry. Don't cry." He pleaded, "I suck at my job." She said this time crying harder. "No, no it isn't you, it's- it's me." André finished, and as he said that he noticed her calm herself down look at him and for the last time she gave him a hard slap across the face. Once again darkness engulfed him.

As André laid unconscious under the Christmas tree the star that fell with him short circuited and gave a huge shock of electricity which caused the tree to started smoking.

"_Wake up~_" He heard a voice sing to him. André slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face and gave a relieved sigh.

"Oh Cat, thank god, I had the weirdest dream and Jade was in it, but she was worse than Jade, if you can believe that, and she wouldn't stop hitting me…" he said placing a hand on his cheek, looking up at the red head he saw she was wear a pure white gown and white pumps with a huge puffy red bow, "Why are you wearing that?" he asked slightly afraid of the answered, but Cat just simply shook her hips and gave him a slight wink. "Oh no, no, no this is still the dream!" he said in an irritated tone.

"André I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present…" she said then motioning to the badge on her chest with the words 'Present' graved on them. "And I'm here to show you why you should be alive right now!" she said in a happy tone.

Backing away from her he to ask, "You not gonna hit me are you?" She gave him a look and slowly walked up to him gave his cheek a gentle brush and André found himself in Beck's RV. "Why are we here?" he asked Ghost Cat. But she simply pointed to his best friend who was currently flicking through CD's then he picked up his phone and called someone,

"Hey André, I'm trying to decide between Luther Van Dross or Brian McKnight for some mood music for Jade as I give her the Christmas present I bought, if you have any ideas call me back, thanks." With that Beck hung up the call and looked between the two CD covers.

"See…" G.C started "You're needed." She said with a smug smile.

"Come on, Beck's my best friend, of course he's going to ask for my advice." André countered.

With an huff G.C walked up to him and brushed her hand against his cheek again thus transporting them to the Vega Residence, inside sat a Tori Vega on her bed then she got up and looked out the window as she whispered, "André… I hope everything turns out okay."

"See, you're needed and cared for." G.C said smugly.

"She just found out I'm going to be alone on Christmas, of course she's worried." He snapped back.

With another brush of the cheek they were transported to the West Household, then André saw some thief stealing Jade's favourite pair of scissors from the lawn table in her back yard, running after him he finally found him standing in some alleyway giving the scissors a nice shine, "Honestly what's with some people and scissors." He asked out of breath. Then he turned to G.C and asked, "Wait why can't I touch him?!"

"That's because in reality you're still under that tree in your living room past out." She replied.

"Then let me wake up!" he shouted, with a quick cheek touch he found himself back in his house, "What? No! Wake me up! I gotta get that guy; he stole Jade's favourite pair of scissors."

"I can't you must be visited by all three spirits, before judgement is made. To live or to die, that is for us to decide." G.C said quickly.

"Come on I wasn't even that down!" André replied irritated.

"'**I hate Christmas! Who needs Christmas!**?'" G.C said mimicking what had gotten him in this situation in the first place.

"Fine!" André screamed in an angry tone, and turned away from her, turning to look back Cat, she had disappeared. "Uhg!" he yelled angrily just before slipping into unconsciousness again.

"_I hate this dream._" André mumbled as he laid under the tree unknown to him that just above his head the Christmas star had burst once more and that a part of the tree was now actually on fire.

"**André wake up!**" A tiny voice called out to him.

Shutting his eyes tighter he replied, "No ways, unless you coming to wake me up, I aint moving, I quit!"

"Why André?" the voice asked once again but he didn't know this voice, opening his eyes, he saw a girl no older than 7 looking down at him. Sitting up and leaning against the wall André then saw the little girl sitting next to him. She had a light brown complexion with two large pony tails all made from dreads hanging down her back, she wore a simple red T-shirt with a cartoon character on it and plain blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers.

Looking at her closely he asked, "You're my last spirit?" she showed him a badge the read 'Future'.

"Ghost of Christmas Future, but you can call me Miranda." She said with a smile, "So, why do you say you've given up?" she asked innocently.

"Well…" he started, "I've just been shown how the happiest day of my life is the same day something horribly wrong went in my family, how all my relationships end in some messed up way, how all my favourite people happen to get taken away from me and I can't even chill without something horribly wrong happening." He finished.

"Well if you ask me, she started, the only person putting pressure on you, is yourself." She replied.

"You don't think Jade getting her favourite pair of scissors and not being able to lie about it when she asks, adds pressure?" he asked her in disbelief.

"What will be, will be." She simply said.

Sighing out of a lack of response André simply nodded, Miranda held out her hand, "Come on we don't have much time." she said.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." She said with a smile.

Looking down at her hand André took a hold of it and suddenly found himself looking at himself behind a large desk the a logo that read, '**Harris Sound deck**' Miranda's voice broke him out of his trance, "This could be you in the future, manager of a major recording label!" Grabbing his hand once more she teleported them to a grand opening of a centre that read, '**Music for the homeless!**' "Governor of California!" André stood next to her as they watched the possible future him cutting a large ribbon on the doors of the building, "This is a fundraising foundation, you started with an idea your wife gave you." She finished.

"Wait, I have a wife?" André asked excitedly. To which Miranda nodded happily.

Taking his hand once more the were taken to the Hollywood sign that lingered over the city, watching how the sun bounced off the buildings in the city, Miranda opened the next conversation, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is…" the pianist said while he looked out at the buildings, "Sometimes I come out here and just wish I could live here forever." He said, in a relaxed tone. Miranda simply nodded at his statement, "But then none of that awesome future stuff you showed me either." He finished.

"That depends." the 7 year old said, "Are you willing to take the good with the bad and the bad with the good?" she asked him seriously. Thinking about it shortly the young pianist nodded, "Okay, then I think it's time you go back." She said holding out her hand.

André reached for it but then stopped as he pulled back his hand and looked her in the eye, "One more thing, who are you?" he asked, causing the small girl give a small grin, "The other spirits looked like people I know but you, I don't know you, do I?" he asked with a smile now playing his lips.

"Not yet." The little girl replied.

"Are you my daughter?"

"Try granddaughter, one of them." She finished with a huge smile.

"One of them? So then who's grandma?" André asked in hopes for an answer.

"I can't tell you." Miranda said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on…" the pianist pushed.

"She was one of the spirits." Miranda started, but André couldn't catch on so she went on, "Packs a… mean punch." She finished.

"JADE?" André asked in disbelief, "Jade? I mean she does have a great a…ttitude, that great attitude! But Jade?"

"Psyke!" Miranda laughed. "I'm not gonna tell you who your wife is."

"That's not funny." André stated as he took a hold of Miranda's hand and fell back into the darkness of his mind.

"**André wake up! Open your eyes!**" a voice yelled at him, sitting up André started coughing, as he noticed smoke coming from his house then turning around he saw Cat sitting behind him. Then he saw Beck walk out of his house with a fire extinguisher.

"Everything's okay it was just a section of the Christmas tree that's a bit burned." He stated which earned a collected sigh of relief.

"What happened?" André asked still a bit groggy.

"I walked past your house and saw smoke coming out of it so I called Beck and Cat." Jade stated as she sat in front of him.

"You okay man?" Beck asked squatting down.

"Depends. This all a dream?" he replied a bit out of breath.

"No." They all answered.

"Then I'm perfect." André finished with a smile, earning a smile from Cat and Beck and a nod from Jade who seemed fuming to say the least. "What's up Jade?" he asked.

Sighing she replied, "Some wazzball stole my favourite pair of scissors." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Thinking André said "I know where they are, I'll show you."

Beck stated that he still needed to help his dad and his sorry he couldn't stay and help and walked to his car and Cat invited André over for the party her family was having later that night, which she didn't take a 'no' for and stated she'd see him at 9 pm as she left to go to the beach for her water skiing plans. André quickly ran inside and unplugged the tree to prevent any more fires as he got his car keys, locked the front door of his house and got into his car with Jade and went to the alleyway in his dreams where he saw the thief playing with Jade's scissors.

Stopping the car they both got out and proceeded to run the guy down until he ran out of breath and returned the scissors but not until earning a stern kick to the nads by Jade and her huge boot.

Getting back into the car and driving Jade to her house she thanked him for finding her scissors and as payment she offered to allow him to stay and watch the 'Scissoring' marathon with her, and assured him that it would end just before 9 pm and he would get to Cat's party in plenty of time. Thinking it through André happily agreed to stay and watch the movies.

Well into the third instalment 'Scissoring 3: Cutting Edge!' André had to admit that this probably the best Christmas he had ever had!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just thought this would be funny to add in here, don't worry I will add more chapters to this story while writing random stories in between! So please enjoy part 1 of 'RINGS!?' Read and Review! P.S any suggestions on what you guys want me to write about, let me know and I shall write as many requests as possible.**

André sat up from his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead, had just had the worst dream a guy could possibly have. Sitting up from the bed he where laid, he slowly put his hand up against his skull as a painful pounding reminded him of the insane amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night. Quickly looking at his hand he saw something sparkling coming from it, he put his hand out in front of him, his brain struggling to remember if he was looking at his left or right hand. He squinted his eyes; then he finally realised and his eyes became the size of dish plates as he froze staring at his hand. He screamed so loudly that an unknown presence stirred beside him; instantly freezing André slowly turned to face the now irritated person.

Everything moved 10 times slower as the pianist pulled back the sheets on the bed, he froze completely at what he had seen in front of him. Pale, icy skin, black hair violated with multi colored streaks. JADE? REALLY!? André's thoughts screamed at him with enough intensity that he gave himself a headache. André had to admit though that in spite of her killing him soon she looked absolutely gorgeous as she slept.

Jade laid on her stomach with her face in André's direction as he noticed she had the most innocent smile plastered on her face; he had to admit Jade West looked so very peaceful as she slept, she looked happy and not like she wanted to kick puppies and sacrifice babies to a volcano god… WHAT? Where'd that come from? André shook himself awake but soon realised his mistake as his brain gained its revenge by making the room spin as fast it could possibly make it. He violently landed on the bed then his senses seemed heightened as he heard something he knew was the beginning of the end.

"My head…" her voice was hoarse and pained.

Observing the scene André's heart practically burst as he noticed a familiar bright shimmering light coming from Ms West's left hand, second finger from the pinky.

"Oh God." His voice sounded just as hoarse as hers.

André tried, he really did but he just couldn't help it, his eyes refused to look away from Jade's body as she peeled the blankets off herself. The dark skinned boy was grateful to see that he still wore his boxer shorts and that Jade still wore her strapless bra and fancy underwear. He never knew what girls called them. But even so André admired her flat toned stomach, her outstanding curves and beautifully shaped legs. André's eyes wondered up and in a second met with Jades; they burned with not fear, or guilt or even embarrassment but pure and unfiltered rage as she tore away the sheets got off the bed and started making her way to the half-naked man in front of her.

"What the Chizz Harris, where are we!?" her voice was so filled with rage the window panes shook at the vibrations that were emitted into the atmosphere.

André simply shrugged as he slowly walked towards the curtains that covered the outside world from their view, with a hesitant breath he pulled them apart and stood frozen at what he saw, tons of neon lights which were now turned off due to the morning light which now brightened the state they were in. He felt his voice get caught in the back of his throat as he took in the scenery in front of him. A frustrated groan reminded him of the second presence in the room.

"Well?" Jade asked irritated.

"We're in Vegas." The pianist's voice was still hoarse from the events of the previous night.

"What?! How are we in Vegas?!"

Jade sat on the bed still gripping her head as she looked around for any sort of relief then she saw it; the small golden band on her left hand. Her eyes quickly went to André as she noticed his band as well she couldn't hold it anymore, she screamed in disbelief. André gripped at his ears to drown out the verbal assault on his brain. Turning to give the goth girl a piece of his mind he noticed her breath started getting shorter and more quickened, he ran over to her and placed a gentle hand on her back and started rubbing comforting circles on her skin to calm her down. He couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was to his touch then remembered that she was close to having a full blown asthma attack thus returned to his attempt to calm her nerves.

After 20 minutes of soothing Jade had finally calmed down and just stared straight out ahead of herself, not thinking about anything in particular just trying to wrap her brain around the entire situation. "So…" she started, "Last night was our Hollywood Wood Arts 20th anniversary, but that was at the school how'd we end up in Las Vegas?" As they sat and pondered the question a knock came from the door, jumping to their feet they waited a moment.

"André? Jade? Anyone in there?" called a familiar voice. Without waiting for an answer Cat burst through the door and stood frozen at what she saw; André Harris, the innocent member of their group currently stood half naked next to one Jade West who sat on the bed in nothing more than her bra and fancy underwear. Cat couldn't comprehend what her eyes were seeing, she quickly came to as she saw the furious look on Jade's face, looking back at the door she registered why the raven haired girl was so angry.

"I knocked…" she said sheepishly.

Suddenly feeling very awkward André started going towards the bathroom, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower." He said before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Cat noticed the weird atmosphere between her two friends and was just about to ask Jade what was wrong until she saw her with a hand over her eyes and head bowed down in shame. Walking over to her and sitting on the bed she just couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth, "Did you and André do something we should be aware of?" Jade glared at the red head until she looked down and shook her head, no.

"Then what happened?" Cat continued.

Not saying a word and simply raising her left hand to show Cat why the two were so awkward, she immediately regretted her decision as Cat let out a loud shriek of excitement which required the strong hand of Jade to muffle.

"You guys got married?" she asked with glee in her voice.

"Yep." The simple reply told Cat that her friend wanted the topic dropped and she happily ignored it.

"But, like, how? Why? When? Please tell me you got it on tape, I'd love to see the reception…" amongst the many, many questions Cat asked Jade's eyes suddenly widened at the realisation.

"CAT!" she yelled while pointing at the red head, "What are **you** doing in Vegas?!" her voice caught the attention of André who had still been showering; he suddenly burst back into the room in nothing more than a towel "Yeah that's right! What **are **you doing here?" André immediately regretted what he did as he saw their eyes on him, suddenly feeling insecure he moved back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Do you really not remember?" Cat asked, Jade replied with a small shake of her head; no.

"We came down here after the reunion ended just to check it out. You know Vegas is the place to be." Cat said with a small wink.

Jade was just about to say something as another voice caught her attention, "Hey Jade, Cat have you guys seen André I can't find him anywhere." Tori Vega walked in the room with a serious face until she saw the half-naked Jade, the comforting Cat, then the icing on the cake André Harris coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel!

Everyone froze at their current predicament, "What the Heck is going on here!?" Tori asked in a loud, angry tone which caused André and Jade to grip their heads and wince in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up Fanfiction universe! I am so very sorry for not uploading sooner, but you know, I'm here now, so um, LOVE ME! I noticed I'm shipping a lot of Jandré, when most of you are Tandré fans, so here is a bit of ToriXAndré love! This is an AU story where Hollywood Arts never existed.**

**I call this, 'Flashback!' (Recently renamed from Save me).**

**Warning: ****THIS STORY IS HEAVILY RATED AS T-M FOR SUBSTANCE ABUSE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SUCH MENTIONS! THIS IS NOT A COMEDY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!**

**Enjoy and please Read and Review.**

**I don't own Victorious, the characters or the destinations mentioned… well most of them.**

* * *

Tori age 30 sat at the edge of her bed in a pair of bright blue boxer shorts and white tank top as she fished through her dreams for a moment, she knew it had happened sometime before. Tori sighed in frustration and got up to go to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she noticed how much her appearance had changed over the years. She became thinner and paler, her lush bouncy brown hair now lay limp and motionless upon her shoulders. Looking at the person staring back at her Tori saw a tear escape her eye, as she slowly opened up her medicine cabinet and reached for her favourite razor. Taking it in her hands she seemed to smile as she saw the glimmering that has been violated with dried red stains, looking down at her shoulder she slowly raised the blade up to her flesh, and slowly applied pressure as she felt her nerves screaming for her to stop; biting her own lip to refrain from crying out she finally got her reward as she happily chuckled from seeing her own blood running down her shoulder and slowly going down her small bicep, tickling her white forearm then finally reached her hand as it started dripping on the floor beneath her. Turning around she started running the shower as she turned once more to sneak a peek at her crimson shoulder and smiled. Removing her now stained tank top and boxer shorts she stepped into the falling water only to wince as the water hit her paining shoulder wound.

The day seemed to drag on for Tori as she slowly walked into her manager's small office, well it wasn't really an office at all, it just a supply closet with a small desk in it. Walking in, Tori's manager Randy Stan's face split in two, "TORI! Who's the best manager in the entire?" he asked her beaming, "Not you." She muttered as she reached across his desk, grabbed a cigarette and lighter and started smoking in the confined space. "Oh come on!" he pleaded, "I just booked you to sing with thee André Harris!" he said puffing his chest out. "André Harris?" Tori repeated. "Sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?" she thought to herself, not paying attention to Randy who had swiftly moved behind her. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality as Randy waved a small plastic bag filled with a powdery white substance in it in front of her eyes her eyes went wide as she broke out into a huge grin, "You got some! Oh Randy, you do have your rare moments of greatness!" Pouring a small heap on the desk Randy reached out and used a ruler to separate the heap into 4 straight lines, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small straw leaning forward he snorted up two of the lines then laid back and let the drug do its work. Giving Tori the straw she quickly bent over to get her fix, meanwhile Randy who had already started feeling the effects, couldn't help but notice how Tori's skirt raised slightly as she bent over his desk, his face broke into a devilish smile as he went to work unbuttoning his pants and sliding his pants down his waist. Tori on the other hand started snorting the second line when she felt Randy pushing against her, with a heavy and uninterested sigh Tori just stood there and let him do what he wanted to her.

After a while Randy had stepped away from Tori who had numbly pulled her skirt down and grabbed her purse to leave, "Be at Legendary Recordings! Tomorrow at 12!" Randy yelled after her, but she just waved him off. Tori walked out of the shabby building and straight to her car, a broken down, rusted piece of metal, but it was all she could afford. Tori had never given much thought to her lifestyle; she lived in an old apartment building which didn't have a heater, hot water or decent electricity. Many had wondered what had happened to her, she was Tori Vega! The most talented girl they had ever met and yet here she was outside a broken down building where her music manager had just sexually harassed her. She learned at an early age that you never got anything in this career unless you kept your mouth shut and did what you had to do to climb the success ladder. Chuckling to herself she started her car which stubbornly refused to start but then roared to life with a loud cough and she was off to her dusty apartment. The entire ride she kept trying to figure out where she had known the name André Harris from. Finally arriving at her home, she shut off the engine and made her way up to her room, finally arriving she shut the door and locked it tightly behind her as she made her way to the bathroom to repeat her morning routine; blade, blood, bath she smiled and made her way over to a bed which creaked horribly under her light frame. Shutting her eyes, Tori just wanted the day over so she could wake up and once again, punish herself for something she had no control over.

The morning light shun through Tori's boarded windows as she blinked her eyes open and checked the time, "OH SHIT!" she screamed, "11:38! Crap! Looks like I'll have to skip you this morning." she said in a slight whisper as she slowly ran her fingers over the medicine cabinet. Not worrying about showering, Tori brushed her teeth and put on a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt to hide her scars, grabbing a stale piece of bread she quickly ran out her apartment and practically flew into her car, which from some grace of god, started on the first try. Bolting down the road she arrived at Legendary Recordings with 2 minutes to spare. Running into the building she asked the lady at the front desk where the duet with André Harris was being recorded, to Tori's dismay it was the 7 story and the elevator was out of order so she made a dash for the stairs, 4 minutes pass 12 and she came through the door only to run into someone, "I'm so sorry!" she said breathless, "Oh it's no problem, I'm André by the way." The stranger said. Looking at him closely Tori knew she had seen him somewhere but still couldn't place her finger on where. Seeing that he was staring back she shuffled on her feet, trying to avoid looking directly at him, André was taller than her and had broad shoulders where his long dreadlocks rested on, but it wasn't his body Tori was interested in, it was his eyes, those eyes that managed to show warmth and happiness other than the cold and lonely eyes she was used to seeing.

"Shall we get started?" André asked her. Nodding slightly Tori made her way over to a small couch as André quickly took out an electric guitar, and strummed a few chords. Looking to Tori he asked, "So any ideas on what we should write?" "Anything you like, I don't mind." She replied shyly. Smiling slightly the other musician started plucking the guitar which Tori thought sounded amazing, but she wasn't feeling it. "Okay no, you have an idea, let's hear it." André pushed on. "Well the guitar sounds amazing, it really does but I don't know it just feels too chipper, how about the piano?" she suggested. That's when Randy had decided to speak up, "Tori! Don't just suggest things like that, this is his song as well!" he snapped. Looking at Randy André's eye brows furrowed as he thought, 'He kinda looks familiar.'

Looking back at Tori, André suddenly broke into a smile as he grabbed Tori by the hand and dragged her towards the piano in the corner, "Great idea, I mean do you have a song we could try out?" Tori gave a small smile as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a small black book; giving André a cue to start playing, Tori started singing.

"**The situation turned around,**

**Enough to figure out.**

**That someone else has let you down,**

**So many times I don't know why.**

**But I know we can make it,**

**As long as you say it.**

**So tell me that you love me, yeah!**

**Tell me that I take your breath away.**

**Maybe if you take one more,**

**I will know for sure.**

**There's nothing left to say,**

**Tell me that you love me any way!"**

André watched closely as Tori had her eyes closed and sang, she sounded amazing! He couldn't believe someone actually had a voice like hers, it was so full of emotion, not like most singers who only sang to sing she sang to live and André couldn't help but admire her for it.

After a long day of playing and replaying the song, the duo made their way outside while talking and laughing, "No way!" Tori cried while gripping her stomach, "No I swear my grandma once charged at me with a hairbrush telling me how it was trying to make her go bald every time she combed her hair." André laughed. Staring at her André could see that the girl in front of him hadn't had a good laugh in a while and was happy he could put that expression on her face. She looked up to meet his eyes as she got her car keys out her bag and said she had better get going, opening the car door, Tori gave a happy sigh as she started the car only to find that her old faithful car given up on her today and was refusing to move. Beating her steering wheel she caught André's car etching forwards towards her own, in a desperate attempt she turned the key in the ignition one more time but it was futile as her car just rattled and failed once again.

"Car trouble?" the voice caused her to blush a scarlet pink as she turned to look at André, "Don't worry, come on I'll give you a ride." "But my car?" "Didn't I say not to worry; I got a friend who'll take a look at it for you. I'll call him, now get in here." He finished with a friendly smile. Thinking it over, Tori stepped out her old 'VW Beetle' and got into André's 'Aston Martin'. Taking off away from the parking lot Tori gave a soft "Thank you" André smiled and turned back to the road.

The drive was quiet none of them spoke a word, suddenly the pianist gave a violent turn as he stopped the car and shut off the engine and got out of his car, Tori sat in shock, why did they stop? But André simply smiled at her as he opened her door and helped her out. "Um, what's going on here?" she asked him, "Come on, let's get something to eat." He said leading her into a nice little restaurant. Nothing fancy but still very nice. Leading the way André held the door open as the young Latina made her way in followed by her new friend.

After getting a table and ordering they sat talking while they waited for their food, "So, Ms Vega, tell me about yourself." Cocking an eyebrow Tori leaned back as she started, "Well I was born and raised in Hollywood, my sister; Trina became a lawyer at a large firm, I love music, obviously, um… that's about it, you?" Tori said as she took a sip of her water. "Born in Miami, moved and raised in Hollywood, Parents are um… doctors, My grandma raised me; good woman, just mentally she's a little loose. Um love learning new instruments have a sister in her last year at boarding school." "Oh, that sounds really cool." Tori said at a loss for words, she stared at André fishing through her memories trying to remember where she'd met this guy. "I'm sorry," she started as she noticed him staring back, "it's just have we met before?" Laughing, André replied, "I've actually been wondering the exact thing, it seems that I've met you sometime before but I just can't put my finger on where." Just then their food came; Tori had ordered a Greek salad with some soft rolls while André had gotten a large hamburger with a side of fries.

After finishing their meals and feeling very happy they reached the dark man's car; Tori had reminded André of her car with a slap to the forehead he reached for his cell phone and dialled a number, connecting it to a device on the dash board the car was suddenly filled with the sound of soft ringing which came from the car speakers. After 4 rings the ringing stopped and was replaced by a smooth, voice "Hey André what's up?" "Hey Beck bro, I need a favour." He replied. "Sure." "Ok well remember the new artist I told you about, Tori Vega?" "Oh, yeah?" Beck's voice had a hint of curiosity echoing from it. "Well, her broke down outside the studio, think you can fix her up?" there was a sudden crashing sound in background followed by a loud "DAMMIT!"

"Jade babe, what happened?" Beck's voice echoed. André and Tori shared a look as Jade's voice was heard once again, "I'm gonna kill this bloody dog!" then they heard a sigh, "Babe, you know how much Cat loves Toby." "Fine!" Jade yelled back, "I'll be there in 10 minutes." "Thanks man." On that note the phone called ended. André started his car and made a U-turn back to the studio.

Tori sat in silence as she started getting fidgety; she hadn't had a proper fix in a few good hours, looking at her watch only made her more irritable as she noticed it had been exactly 5 hours. Holding her purse closer to her side she wished nothing more than to make a line on the dash board, snort it and go to her happy place; where the coldness of the world and the judgemental look on people's faces simply disappeared, but she doubted André would allow such behaviour and would get her off the recording deal instantly.

The ride was short a few minutes, but felt like hours to Tori, her skin started itching and her mouth and throat became unbelievably dry.

Getting out of André's car, Tori made her way up to where her car stood motionless, and sad looking, she turned to see a man get out of the car that was parked next to hers but not just any man, an outstandingly handsome guy with lush dark wavy hair and olive coloured skin, his dark eyes looked straight at Tori as she started feeling very warm, then on the other side of the vehicle she noticed a very pale girl with jet black hair with blue and green highlights in them, her hypnotic blue-green eyes looked over at Tori, taking a sharp breath she realised that this must be the ill-tempered Jade who had been yelling in the background of the phone call.

After explaining what had happened to her car Beck tried everything he could think of to get it to start meanwhile standing with Tori, André who she assumed knew the gothic woman beside him as they spoke about something that confused her, "How's Cat?"

"You'd know if you went to check on her." Snapped Jade,

"You know I can't, not after what happened."

"Stop being such a little bitch and see her, she's not brain-dead you know! She still asks about you! You were her best friend!" Jade turned to him with tears in her eyes but seemed to be steaming mad.

Looking away from her, Jade made her way to Beck who was admiring his hard-work and dragged him into the car, "I want to leave now!" Jade's voice echoed through the parking lot. Beck gave a small smile and a wave as he drove out of sight, Tori noticed André had tears forming in his eyes as well, "André…" was all she could get out before he turned to her with a huge smile, "So your car's fixed, um you can go home now and knowing Beck, he probably tuned that baby to her very best." Seeing that he didn't want to talk about what had just happened, Tori grabbed her bag from his car and made her way to her car, before she got in André called out to her, "Hey, um Tori, today was fun right?" she nodded towards him with a very happy smile, "So um, do you, want to do it again? You know go on a, um, a da- date." He stuttered looking away in an overload of shyness which Tori had to admit was cute.

"Sure!" Tori said with a smile as she extended her arm out the window, "Um?" André froze not knowing what she wanted, "Your phone silly! For my number." Tori said with a small giggle, "Oh right, um here you go." She quickly punched her numbers in as she really started feeling sick for her powdery escape. "Call me." She called happily as she drove off into the unknown.

Reaching her house, Tori was happy her car had made it the entire way, and silently thanked André's friend. Finally reaching her room Tori walked into her bathroom and got her favourite razor blade and stripped off her shirt, bringing her razor mere inches away from her skin, her phone started buzzing; sighing heavily Tori reached into her pocket and answered, "Hello?" "Um, yeah hey Tori?" came a very familiar smooth toned voice. "Oh hey André, what's up?" she asked nervously, there was silence for about 5 seconds before Tori spoke, "Um, André?" "Uh sorry, I wanted to know if you, you know, wanted to maybe, possibly, wanted to um, you know, go with me to see the new **Thor **movie tomorrow night." Tori was glad they were speaking on the phone cause she was now blushing so violently it had actually reached her fingertips. "Yeah André, I'd love too!" They made plans for tomorrow evening and then hung up.

Tori looked towards her razor and set it down where it sat before, "I don't think I need you anymore." She said with a sad smile as she closed her cabinet door and rushed off to bed so she could wake up the next morning.

The over the next two months Tori and André got to know more about each other, slowly revealing their secrets to one another gaining one another's trust. This went on for a period of a month; Tori had admitted that she used to cut herself and the use of drugs and to her surprise André hadn't yelled been disappoint or even broke up with her but he simply hugged her and told her that he would help her get cleaned up and live a life she deserved, though she never told him what lead her to do what she did. In return André told Tori about how he's parents had died in a very vicious car accident and he was raised by his grandmother, but the shock caused her to become mentally unstable, but he hadn't told anyone about it, because he knew they'd take her away, that explained the look of saddens when Tori had asked about his parents on their first unofficial date.

Tori was over at André's house asleep when she heard a faint buzzing, turning over she reached for the source of the noise and discovered it had been his phone, looking at the sleeping man beside her she answered the phone call for him, "Hello, this is Tori, André's asleep." She said worried that it might be André's manager. "Oh hey Tori, its Beck, the guy who fixed your car a while ago, well Jade and I are having a small get together and were wondering if André could come. And you of course!" "Oh, that sounds like fun, I'd love to, and I'm sure he could make it as well." "Great! It's this afternoon at 12. See you then." With that the conversation ended. Two hours later when André woke up, he noticed Tori hadn't been there, his eyes widened as he burst through the bathroom door and sighed a breath of relief that she hadn't been there doing her 'morning rituals', heading downstairs he found her in the kitchen making breakfast, while wearing his old _**UCLA**_ which seemed to look like a large mini skirt on her. They hadn't had sex yet but after everything she had been through he decided that they wouldn't be at that stage of their relationship for a while. "Morning beautiful." He said as he approached her and kissed her cheek softly, Tori smiled warmly at him and pointed to his plate of bacon and eggs with a side of toast, knowing that he didn't usually have breakfast. Tori sat down with him at the table and started on her egg, looking at the time it had been 9 am, she thought it'd be a good idea to bring up the get together now, "So? Can we go?" she asked hopefully, seeing the excitement in her eyes André knew he would never be able to refuse her, "Yeah we can!"

Time seemed to have then doubled as Tori now found herself in André's car and then it seemed as if she blinked and they were at the Oliver residence. Walking towards the front door, following André she found that she was beside herself with nervousness what if they don't like me, what would they do if they knew I did drugs, or sold myself at 15 to finish school? The questions didn't seem to end; she felt André hold her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he knocked on the door.

Beck answered the door and greeted them with a hug and warm smile as he ushered them in, handing the wine they bought before heading to the party to Beck, he thanked her and showed them to the back yard where she could see a small child playing with another person with dark red hair and beautifully tanned skin, turning she noticed the goth girl she knew as Jade, sitting with another man with dark curly hair and large glasses, André went over to greet the two dragging her along with him, "Hey Jade, Robbie, I want you to meet Tori. Tori, Robbie and Jade." He finished with a smile, Robbie the nerdy looking man stood up and shook her hand with a very genuine smile while Jade seemed to stare at the girl blankly before she stood up and put her face right in hers, "You hurt my brother, I hurt you." She said bluntly, as Robbie looked away and André facepalmed. Then she stepped back and gave Tori a surprisingly tight hug before walking away to stand with Beck, she looked up at André with a shocked expression, "You didn't tell me you were adopted." She said slightly hurt at the lack of information, "Oh, I'm not, she is." He said looking back at Robbie, then a high pitched squeal was heard from behind them, "Dré!" André gave a happy smile as he turned around, Tori followed suit and saw the red haired girl from the yard stand up, the sight caused Tori to lightly cringe as she held back a gasp at the sight, the tiny woman with red hair had an arm missing and she had a very vicious scar going down from her right cheek bone to her neck and collar bone, "Hey Kitty Cat!" said André with a hint of sadness that everyone but the red haired seemed to notice. Then Tori understood, that moment when they were fixing her car at the recording studio,

**Flashback**

"_**How's Cat?"**_

"_**You'd know if you went to check on her." Snapped Jade,**_

"_**You know I can't, not after what happened."**_

"_**Stop being such a little bitch and see her, she's not brain-dead you know! She still asks about you! You were her best friend!"**_

'Cat? They were speaking of a person not an animal!' Tori thought as the girl unevenly ran towards her friend with a huge hug she started crying into André's shoulder, "I've missed you so much Dré, it's not your fault you did all you did now stop feeling guilty please, please Dré you're my best friend!" she wailed in to his collar bone, "I'm sorry Cat, I'm so, so sorry." André replied as a few of his own tears fell down his cheek. The rest of the day had actually gone down pretty well as Tori was told that Beck and Jade were happily married and the little girl was there daughter Aubrey Vanessa Oliver, Robbie and Cat were engaged and that he'd been in love with her over 10 years. Everyone seemed so happy, and they seemed to have taken a liking to Tori, even Jade who seemed completely bitter to the girl decided to give her a chance.

At the end of the party André and Tori were about to leave as everyone came to say goodbye, hugging and the shaking of hands were handed out then Cat stepped up to Tori and wrapped her arm around Tori's neck, "Thank you for coming, because of André's able to smile and I also got my best friend back!" Pulling away Tori smiled at the girl and made her way out the door "Come back soon!" Beck called back, "But not too soon!" Jade countered with a sly smile.

The ride back to André's place was filled with the explanation of what happened to Cat,

**Flashback**

"**Woah! Those guys were awesome! Thanks for bringing me André!" Cat said excitedly as they walked down the road together, neither of them could drive and Cat lived close to the venue, so it would be quicker.**

**Further down the road it became dark and isolated; out of nowhere three guys cornered the two friends as they made a grab for Cat, André punched the guy and told Cat to run but next he felt immense pain as he got stabbed in the leg multiple times and then got continually kicked in the stomach which weakened him then one guy swiftly went down and picked his phone out of his jeans pocket, next thing he knew they were dragging cat off to an alleyway…**

André's voice started wavering at this point as Tori placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder he continued,

… "**André! Help me please! Someone plea- no, stop! Don't please just let me go please! Mommy, someone André please!" Cat's voice was heard along with a few sniggers, then before André could stand he saw Cat running towards him, then she tripped and began crawling closer to him then the five criminals came to follow her, seeing her on the ground one guy picked up a huge brick, then, CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! **

**The sound of bone being pulverized and the sounds of Cat's pained screams filled the air as the guy proceeded to crush Cat's arm with the brick so she wouldn't escape, the others took the signal he gave them to drag her off in the alley way again, with her arm dragging limply behind her, then the sounds of protests were heard again, then finally. The sounds died and 20 minutes later each guy walked out laughing and commending each other as André swore at them one last time, the one man turned around flashing his phone and tossing it towards him it hit the ground and slid towards him, then another took out a rather large pocket knife as he made his way towards André but was stopped by the leader who pointed down the alley way as the 'knife guy' gave an evil smirk and made his way to Cat. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SON OF A BIT-" André's voice was cut off by Cat's screams, then silence fell, and the man walked out of the alleyway showing the others the blood on his knife. Then they all began laughing as they walked away.**

**After calling the police they would allow André to see Cat and told him she needed immediate medical attention.**

**End of Flashback**

"Well after about an hour my leg was fixed up, after another 3 hours the doctors came by and told me that due to the massive amount of damage her shoulder joint took, it was impossible to heal, and they had to amputate…" Tori could hear André was having trouble finishing his story as his eyes were still locked on the road but his tears hadn't stopped over flowing from his eyes. The rest of the ride back was quiet and filled with quiet sniffs.

The next couple of days a lot of extra things had happened, Tori and André had their first official kiss, they announced their dating on a very popular talk show and the biggest is Tori moving out of her ratty apartment and moving into André's house and being the fantastic boyfriend that he is, André went to help his girl move her stuff. Getting the last of her things, the door burst open as Randy stood in the door way André had been in the bathroom when he heard the door but stayed put when he heard, "Torray! Hey babe!" the crooked manager slurred, "Randy, go home, you're drunk." Tori replied quite annoyed, "Nah, babe, I'm good, say you know we haven't banged in a while, how about we go urm renew our contract." Randy said with an even more slurred speech, "No! I'm in a relationship, besides, it's only banging when both parties participate or otherwise it's known as Rape!" Tori said getting even more irritable, "What did you say to me you little bitch! I made you who you are! Oh wait I get it, I know what you need," he said slyly as he reached into his jacket pocket, "look here babe, I got some more, this'll loosen you up a bit."

That's when stepped out of the bathroom, "No it won't, now leave or I'll call the police!" he threatened.

"Please! I can get around police, it's you I need to get rid of!" screamed Randy as he pulled a pocket knife, André knew he had recognized then, stared straight at Randy and recognized his face.

"It's you! You the one who gave Cat that scar!" André screamed.

"I think you gonna have to be a little more specific sonny, I gave a lot of people a lot of scars!" laughed Randy.

Before he knew what was happening André threw the closest thing to him, which just happened to be a chair, across the room and hit Randy in the gut, causing him to topple over, old age wasn't agreeing with him. André throwing caution to the wind stepped over Randy and started punching him repeatedly, until Tori grabbed André's arm and held him "STOP! You gonna kill him! I've lost enough people in my life please don't let me lose you!" she screamed as she looked at André with eye's filled with sadness and worry. His mind raced through years and years of memories, André knew that look, he had seen it before, then it came to him, he had met Tori Vega before years ago but they left a mark on each other, André stood up and called the police telling them where the emergency was.

The police arrived on the scene and arrested Randy, "You got very lucky man, that guy was part of a notorious gang, and claimed that they forced him to do all those horrible things to those girls, they got a life sentence while his sentence was reduced. Bet after the judge hears this case, he'll be reunited with his very unhappy friends." The police man smiled and walked away.

Turning to Tori André pulled her into his arms and started chuckling, slightly shocked she asked, "What you laughing at?" "Well, remember when we said we had met somewhere before?" he asked and Tori nodded, "Pre-primary, a six year old girl was being teased and a certain little boy pushed the other kids away and punched the bully teasing the little girl, the little boys name was André Harris and the little girl," he said as he moved closer and took her hand in his, "Tori Vega." Tori's eyes suddenly flashed as she remembered the scene, and her knight in shining armour, a small black boy with long dreadlocks, standing over her and smiling as he hugged her. "How do you remember that?" "When you stopped be from killing Randy, the look in your eyes, they kinda gave me a flashback."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dude, where's my body?!**

**Hey peeps I know how long it's been since I last updated so because of my screw up, I shall be updating 3 – 5 chapters every time I get the chance so you'll have plenty to read while I'm busy!**

* * *

"Can you believe that crazy woman? Cursed? Please!" Jade said the gang got back to Tori's house from their trip to the Halloween curse readings.

"I know right!" laughed Tori, "Well at least it was interesting." Robbie chimed in.

Beck, Cat and André suggested they stay the night; since it was one night till Halloween in Hollywood as André usually said it, Tori agreed and even Trina came down to join their little party, although they all argued against it. The night went on as they all started getting tired and stated that they should get some rest for the big day. Soon everyone had passed out on the floor, disregarding their sleeping bags and blankets.

As they slept a green mist started seeping through the cracks and into the Vega's living room, a faint whispered rhyme followed behind:

**The curse you bare shall confuse the mind,**

**This night, you leave the body behind, **

**At midnight tomorrow the curse shall stop,**

**But before then enjoy the swap.**

The green mist engulfed the teens as they continued to sleep, unknown of the surprise installed for them the next day.

The morning light illuminated the room, as they the sleeping figures started awakening, Tori stretched her arms out she starting to stir awake, then going to scratch an itch on her chest, she started scratching until she noticed something, stopping she started patting her chest, "Something's wrong." She said to herself, but then noticed that her voice had deepened. A LOT! Standing up as fast as she could she looked down at herself and then let out a loud, manly scream.

Everyone jumped up and looked for the source of the noise as Tori looked at the others then let out another deep scream. Looking at each other the others also let out a scream of disbelief. They calmed down and couldn't believe what they were seeing, they were guys and girls so why were the guys, all girls and the girls all guys!

Tori had short wavy hair, soft male features, small shoulders and was quite tall, body wasn't as filled out as some guys but she still made an attractive dude.

Jade had long dark hair, like a hippie, but it suited her strong male features and broad shoulders, with well-toned muscles and a five o'clock shadow, she was as tall as Tori but looked much older.

Cat was short but her velvet hair the most built as her body's muscles weren't as toned as Jade's she still had larger muscle mass and she had a tight stomach, with a very defined six pack which was visible through her shirt.

Beck's hair had doubled in length his facial features softened, he had small shoulders an impressive bust, tight stomach and cute little bum which he knew would gain him unwanted attention from a lot of guys.

Robbie had long curly hair, the glasses actually added to his cuteness factor making him look like an innocent nerd girl, which Beck knew would get the boys off himself for a while anyway; Robbie had small breasts and not much of a bum but had the innocent look which drove guys crazy.

Lastly André had very long dreads down to the arch of his back which showcased his small but firm bum; he had a large bust with a very toned and flat stomach, and amazingly smooth legs.

The only one unaffected was Trina who was doubled over on the floor laughing herself silly as she watched the other's predicaments, when she had had enough she left them to their problems, and left to go upstairs and continue sleeping.

"What's going on?" Beck asked in a very feminine voice, which shocked himself and the others. "Yeah, I mean why are we all, switched?" Robbie said also quite girlish like.

"It was that bloody woman!" Jade stopped at once and everyone stared at her "Why do I have a blimen Australian accent?" she stopped and slapped her large hands over her hands.

"The lassie has an Auzy accent, that can't be rrright. Wait a minute, Irrrish? Rrreally now?"Cat said out loud.

"André, say something, mate." Jade was curious to see if he had also had adapted a foreign accent.

"This cannot be happening, oh smashing!" André cried with a bit of happiness and annoyance in his voice, "Bri'ish! That's pro'ably the best one here."

"Okay!" Tori called to quiet down the others, "We can't go out there and telling people who we are so we gotta change our names, it won't give anything away. So um pick a name, I'll be Kelvin.

"Oh crickey! That's not at all confusin', listen sheila we should pick names closest to our own as to not get mixed up." Jade said, starting to enjoy the sound of her voice.

"Fine then, um Troy. What about you?" she pointed to Jade.

"Um, Jay. Cat?" She said flatly

"Aye, I guess I'll be Carrrl. Rrrobbie?"

"Um, Robyn?Beck?"

"Simply put, Becky!" that was not Beck's nature, he jumped up and down clapping his hands, and stopped as if ashamed, "André?"

"Oh god, um I guess I'll be Annie." He said in his female British accent.

"Alright now we have to swap clothes, I doubt, we'll fit in the clothes we brought." said Troy starting to enjoy the vibrations in his throat as he spoke.

The guys (former girls) switched with opposite gender body types, which meant, Troy and Becky swapped, Carl and Robyn, even though it was a tight fit it somehow worked and Annie and Jay. Troy walked out wearing a black loose shirt, a grey jacket, black jeans, and a pair of male boots, Jay wore a tight white shirt, with a dark leather jacket and a pair of nickey sneakers and Carl a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and tight jeans with a comfortable pair of sneakers.

"Crikey, those sheila's are takin' their bloody time! Oi! Hurry up!" Jay yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on, we're helping Robb- I mean Robyn with her bra!" Becky yelled down.

After 5 more minutes the girls finally emerged lead by Becky, she wore a tight pair of jeans showing her lovely long legs and a slivery loose blouse with a pair of black suede 4 inch heels. Troy stared inventively as Becky's hips seemed to sway and move instinctively as she walked in the high heels.

Robyn came down shortly afterward, wearing a pink summer dress that matched her skin tone and a pair of blue heels, which she would occasionally slip in, but regained her composure quite fast and continued walking like nothing happened. Carl's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe that in her female body she couldn't pull off the dress the Robyn was now.

"Wherrre's Annie?" Carl asked distracting himself from Robyn for a second, "Oh, um, she was right behind me."

"Bloo'dy hell! I'm coming!" Annie screamed from the top from the bedroom.

Finally emerging Jay looked quite impressed with how good Annie looked; she wore a pair of black leggings and a black ballet skirt and a pair of strapped black stilettoes, and then the all stood shocked as she walked down in a dark leather jacket and a tight black T which she cut around the midsection, to showcase her incredibly flat and tone stomach. Once at the bottom she gave a little twist, "So…? Too much?" the others couldn't find any words to say so they just shook their heads open mouthed.

"Um, we'd better get going, we don't know when the festival starts, better get there earlier and decide what to do so long." Troy said regaining his composure first, the others agreed but Jay still stared at Annie open mouthed, seeing this Annie turned away blushing as they all filed out and made their way to Jade/Jay's SUV and made their way to the Halloween festival. They weren't the early nor late but the festival seemed to be in full swing, loads of people were already filing in to the rides and snacks. Getting out of the car the group planned on heading to the car and started making their way towards the ticket office, there sat a spotty teen boy and a rather attractive girl, when the group made their way over, the two teens looked stunned.

"Hey, um, may we uh help you?" asked the girl as Jay stepped to get his tickets, "Yeah can I get 100 tickets please?" He said with a smile, the girl seemed to shiver as he spoke, "Australian? Whoa and hot, double, take hey?" she said with a shy smile, obviously flirting, Jay gave her a sceptical look and took the tickets and returned to the group without replying to her, which she didn't seem to mind.

After a few hours of playing fair games, the gang made their way to a small building which served food, "I'm gonna go to the toilet." Jay said standing, "Aye, me too." Carl joined, "Yeah I could use a wazz." said Troy jogging off. After the 'guys' had left the 'girls' started speaking, "Oh my god, I'm so hungry." Robyn moaned. "Even as guys, girls go to the bathroom together." Becky said slightly irritated, Annie laughed, "Wha' else were you expecting, love?" Just then their discussion was interrupted by three very obnoxious looking guys.

"Hey there ladies, I'm Ray, this is Steve," he gestured to the guy sitting on his left, "and Mark." He then pointed to the guy on his right. "We saw you girls come in with those three guys, you all dating or something?" he asked looking hopeful, "Um no." said Robyn, which earned her a glare and a kick under the table from Annie and Becky. "Um, hi, I'm Becky, this is Annie and Robyn, and please excuse my friend she's a little slow, what she meant was that we not dating, this is our first date with them and it's going really well so if you could please go away, we'd appreciate it."

"Oh come on, those guys don't look very fun, come on we'll have much more fun." Mark said grinning, "Um, no thank you, we're perfectly fine here, thank you." said Annie. "Ooh British, come on baby say something else, that was so hot." Steve chimed in.

"I believe the lassies said no laddie." To the girl's relief they saw Carl, Jay and Troy all standing behind the three boys, looking extremely intimidating. "Alright, but let us at least have the British chick." Mark said grinning, "Nah, mate. Trust me, that sheila's spoken for." "Oh yeah, by who?" "Me!" growled Jay as he stared down Mark, feeling disrespected the three stood to challenge the three boys, only to discover that two of these guys casted shadows over them while the third was practically a house and would crush them, they then scurried away, "Thanks." Becky said smiling at Troy who shot her an incredible grin. "Thanks, love." Annie whispered to Jay and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

After they ate, the group decided to look for one more ride to go on before calling it a night and heading home, "Crickey! I don't bloody believe- Look!" Jay screamed and pointed at a small banner that read, '_**Magic for the mindless.**_' Rushing over they found a small woman sitting on a stool silently sleeping, "Oi! What'd you do to us yadrongo!" Jay yelled at her. The old woman looked up at the angry faces and gave them a smile, "Oh well isn't it, the group from yesterday, well accept the genders, were different." she said chuckling quietly. "Fix us!" Annie yelled, "Only at mid-night will you return to your original forms, she said smiling.

They were planning on arguing on the topic for a bit more but the final call for the ghostly carriage ride was called, glaring at the older woman, they made their way to the carriage, getting in and getting settled they were off, the ride hadn't had anything too scary until an ear splitting scream was heard and a pair of fake skeletons, fell and hung in the air suspended by ropes, with a loud shriek, the 'guys' found the girls grabbing onto them, Becky had clung onto Troy's arm, Robyn had literally jumped into Carl's lap and Annie had grabbed hold of Jay's hand and refused to let go. Leaning over Jay whispered, "You a'right?" Annie looked back at him and whispered, "The rides bloo'dybrillian' but I wish I had my body back, easier to hide my sacredness."

The walk back to the car was filled with laughter and jokes, but none of them had realised that they were all still holding hands, and only noticed when they had to let go and get into the SUV. The ride back was filled with talking, mostly by Annie, Jay and Carl as they, had now grown so used to their accents that wanted to speak as much of it as possible before they got turned back to normal, the next day.

Once in the Vega house-hold everyone changed out of their day clothes and put on their normal pajamas then they sat on the couch still talking about the events of the night, the carriage came and Annie gave a small shiver, noticing it, Jay grabbed her hand gave a protective squeeze. Trina walked in and started laughing all over again which earned her glares from everyone but the Troy started laughing with them, "You know what's really sad?" he started, "the fact that Annie, Becky and Robyn are actually guys and still managed something Trina couldn't even hope for." Trina stopped laughing looked towards her 'brother' "What do you mean?" "They got guys to ask them out, that's never happened to you!" Troy laughed, everyone started laugh along while Trina turned beat red and stormed out of the room with a huff.

Eventually everyone went to sleep, Troy and Becky slept snuggling on the couch, Carl and Robyn slept with their heads leaning on each other and Jay and Annie fell asleep holding hands on the sofa, next a red mist entered the room followed by a rhyme:

**Now that you lived as another,**

**I pray that you love one another,**

**The curse was not from hurt or despise,**

**It was simply to show where your heart lies.**

The next morning they woke and screamed once again, not because the curse hadn't been lifted but because they finally back to normal. Jade and André woke first to see that they were still holding hands, but neither made a move to take the their hands away, Tori and Beck woke up to find each other in each-other's arms and Cat Robbie woke up to see that they were also in the position they fell asleep in.

**2 days later: Hollywood Arts High school.**

The group was walking down the halls of the school when the passed Sinjin finishing the story he was telling Burf "…and my gran had to drink the cow mucus to stop the spread. I bet I had the weirdest Halloween in this entire school." The group chuckled 'Sinjin wishes' they thought. On their way to Sikowitz's class André accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry." "It's no problem, dear." Just as he was about to turn but he stopped and looked at the person again, "Wait, you're that old woman from the festival who put that curse on us!" he said surprised, she just simply smiled, "Babe, you coming? We gonna be late." Jade said as she turned to see André staring at… nothing. "Sorry, love be righ' there." He froze for a second looking at Jade who just laughed, "A'right, mate." She said in her best Australian accent and turned on her heel to head to class. André stood frozen then turned to find the old lady had gone, shrugging it off he quickly jogged to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Not a problem at all." Thought the old witch as she poofed away to help more stray teens find love.

* * *

**Forgive me for what I have written here, I honestly don't know why I wrote this, I feel both awkward and weird.**

**A/N: Well I'm from South Africa, I know my profile says United Kingdom, I changed it like 12 times but it refuses to stay so I've just left it, um we don't really have Halloween, so I'm not sure if American schools give students a day off or if you guys still go to school. Most movies I've seen say you go to school I think that's alil weird I would've thought it'd a perfect time to get a day off school to troll random people, but that's just my opinion. **

**Anyway! Not hating on the U.S Btw just saying…. Um I really hope you guys enjoyed this send us a review to let us know, also what you guys think about, the accents? I couldn't stop laugh at "Carl's" part. And if you didn't like em, well Haters Gonna Hate!**

**Peace out!**

**Zak.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rings!? Part 2!**

**A/N: Robbie = OOC, I decided to make Robbie a little more hardcore than he usually is. Well this is it, part 2 of the 3 part series 'Rings!?' please enjoy and the final instalment should be up very soon, I hope!**

* * *

"Vega!" Jade spat, "Inside voices…" she finished getting up from the bed and making her way over to her suitcase and grabbing a bottle of headache tablets; swallowing a couple with a bottled water she found on the motel's mini-fridge she walked into the bathroom shoving André out of the way she walked in and slammed the door shut, leaving André to explain what happened to them the previous night. Letting out a sigh he looked at Tori who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Well, I don't know what happened but what I do know is that I'd like to find out before anyone else does." André finished crossing his hands over his chest. Jade walked out of the bathroom in a new change of clothes, but something was off, those clothes were not Jade's.

"Um, Jade?" Cat said, "What's with um you know, that?" she finished pointing at the adorable puppy T-shirt she had on which was also bright pink and to top it off she wore a loosely flowing pink skirt and comfortable white sneakers. Jade froze and turned and glared at the trio, but instead of them cowering away from her gaze she saw them covering their mouths so they wouldn't burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice drenched in irritation and anger. André tried answering but kept stopping so he wouldn't choke from laughing. Tori then stepped forward and replied for him. "Um it's just when you wearing that and with that glare you kinda look like an angry little princess." Tori couldn't hold anymore as she broke down and gripped her stomach 'cause she just couldn't stop laughing.

Leaving the motel room and finally when everyone had calmed down, they walked out and went to Robbie and Beck's rooms to tell them about what had happened. Now Jade and Beck had broken up for a while, after H.A graduation, they agreed that they would first get their careers in order before returning to one another, but of course life had a different idea and they both became very successful but decided to just remain friends it was weird in the beginning but turned out pretty well, Beck had gotten a girlfriend and Jade was happy for him and of course no one matched Jade's taste so she remained single, well until last night that is.

Finding the others and letting them know, Robbie held back a slight chuckle at the newlywed's predicament. Robbie surprised everyone at the reunion, he had short straight hair, wore black and lost Rex, he had become completely opposite of what he was in high school, he also had the most beautiful girlfriend at the party.

"So, Jade um what's up with the 'Mary had a little lamb' look?" Robbie chuckled.

Jade gave him an angry glare as she led the way to Beck's room; he always had a level head and would certainly give the appropriate advice to her situation.

Bursting through the door without knock Jade couldn't help but feeling like Rambo as she scoped the room for the bushy haired actor, "Beck Oliver!" everyone slowly followed the raven haired girl into the room "Damn." muttered André as he noticed how messy the room was, food and milkshake laid everywhere and a script was seen laying on the bed amongst dirty sheets. Looking around they heard the shower running with the bathroom door open, slowly walking over André and Robbie checked to see why their friend hadn't replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." The pianist laughed. "Oh my god this is gold! Tori, Jade, Cat check this out."

"But, his in the shower!" Cat said shocked.

"Oh I doubt he'll notice you girls." Robbie said taking out his phone and taking a picture. "Oh internet, how I love you so." He finished with a sly grin.

Giving him a sceptical look, Tori slowly etched forward and held back a gasp at the sight in front of her, followed by an outbreak of giggles. Looking over at Cat and seeing her giving her the same face, they moved into the bathroom and stood gaped at what they saw. Becks standing in the shower in his boxer shorts and socks fast asleep under the running water, mouth open collecting water making him look like a seagull; every now and again he'd spit the water out and mutter something about not wanting to take a shot. That's when Jade burst out laughing, she knew how terrified Beck was of injections, she would actually have to hold his hand every time he went for a flu shot, and he'd always walk out like it was nothing but stumbled slightly from the aftershock.

Jolting awake from Jade's laugh Beck stared at everyone standing watching him, for a good 30 seconds before his brain reminded him of the running water, "What the heck are you guys doing here?! I'm in the shower for crying out loud!"

Leaving him to finish his shower, the others, tried finding some place to sit amongst the destruction. After 2 two minutes, Beck walked out with wearing a towel and grabbed his bag on heading back into the bathroom to change. Finally emerging from the shower, Beck looked them over and said, "So what's so important that you Jackie Chan-ed my door and peeped on me in the shower?" Jade then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened this morning.

"Are you serious? Why not just get an annulment and end the marriage?" Beck asked deadpanned. Jade and André simultaneously face-palmed themselves, "Of course, we could do that." The goth muttered under her breath.

"But it's Sunday, doubt any judges will see us now." André chimed in.

Tori walked forward and put a hand on André's shoulder and looked back at the others, "Well then today we hang out and see more of 'Sin City'!" she said happily grabbing André's hand she pulled him out, "Come on!" Giving the others a concerned look he followed Tori out of the motel room. The others soon followed suit after exchanging sceptical looks.

Getting into Beck's pick-up truck the gang made their way to a well-respected casino and decided to enjoy the day. The ride from their motel must have taken 10 minutes which was already too long for Jade; not because of the heat, or the constant stopping at a red light or even the rude drivers of Nevada, the reason Jade had started shaking from anger was because of one Miss Vega who wouldn't shut her mouth, telling André about the "Interesting" facts of Las Vegas and the do's and don'ts of gambolling. "How can he stand all that talking?" she thought to herself, sneaking a peek at the backseat she had to hold back a snort of laughter as she saw André with his head against the car window fast asleep!

After deciding not to yell and risk waking up her friend she turned to face the road and had tolerated Tori's insufferable voice all the way there.

Arriving at the Casino they climbed out, well all except André of course. Slowly shaking his shoulder Jade smiled slightly at the resting man before her eyes. "André we're here, wake up." She said slightly louder than whisper. What she heard next actually caused her to laugh out loud, "Tori out the car yet?" he asked in a hush tone, "Yeah she's out." Opening his eyes the pianist turned and smiled at Jade then got out the car and made his way to the others. The second the gang had all gotten together they were hounded by Paparazzi from every angle, and out of nowhere a news reporter appeared next to Beck with a camera man named Bob who had been invading his personal space.

"Bob, are we on? Good! Good morning Las Vegas, this is Mary Duncan reporting to you live and right behind me are none other than Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, Jade West and André Harris! What are the chances!?" the reporter finished her big statement and then turned to face the H.A crew behind her. "So Mr Oliver, what are all of you doing in Vegas today?" she asked determined to get an answer out of all of them and it was obvious with all the photographers they had to keep their cool and not flip out or storm away irritated. Beck looked at the last two on the end who had both had serious faces but their eyes screamed nervously at him, "Just catching up, and where better to do that than in Vegas?" Beck finished smoothly, which earned a shy smile and girlish giggle from the reporter. Snapping herself back, she straightened herself out and made her way to Robbie Shapiro who had been wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, "Mr Shapiro, are you planning on coming back to Vegas to do one of your fantastic stand up performances?" she asked with much anticipation, "Why wouldn't I?" Robbie started, "Vegas, is one of the best locations on the planet, I'll definitely be back soon." He finished with a crooked grin. "Ms Valentine. You have a new single which has just been released, what can you fans expect from this new single?" Cat looked at the reporter and smiled sweetly, "Well, I've been working on this Album with my good friend André Harris; he's really been a lot of help with the new style and sound you'll be hearing." Smiling reporter moved to Tori Vega, "Ms Vega in Vegas? There's a joke in there somewhere." The reported said more to herself than Tori or the camera man- Bob. "Vega comma Tori, the fans have been wondering, who you going after now? Since you and Mario had broken up." Reporter had a sly grin when she had Tori slightly flinch at the name of her ex supermodel boyfriend. "Oh, well I'm still single, enjoying life and my friends. Life moves on, no need dwelling on the past." Vega smiled her signature smile at the camera and Mary the reporter couldn't hide her scowl fast enough, as she moved on to the last remaining two members of the group, she suddenly noticed their faces flash a hint of nervousness. "So Ms West, any new horror flicks we should be keeping an eye out for?" "Well I am currently working on probably one of the scariest movies I could think of, I'm thinking about the name 'The nosey reporter and the bloody Goth." She finished with a huge grin as she caught the glimmer of fear sparkle in Mary's eyes, feeling a hand on her arm; she followed the hand up to find André giving her a disapproving shake as she gave a loud groan and apologized to Mary by patting her on the shoulder.

Looking back from André to the reporter Jade noticed she had a very devilish smile on her face, time then froze as Jade saw why the reporter had given her such a look, looking back at André's face she had a shocked expression as the realisation settled in, "Left hand," she thought as she looked up at her own hand, "Left hand, DAMMIT!" her brain screamed. She had only started moving her hand away as Mary the reporter screamed, "RINGS?! You and Mr Harris here are both wearing identical wedding bands. Care to explain?" It's as if the universe had exploded as Jade stood stumped, staring blankly at the camera as it zoomed in on her.

Feeling a hand wrap around her shoulders she looked up to see André turning her away from the camera and into the Casino as he shouted "Sorry, no more questions, have a nice day!" over his shoulder. When they finally made it through all the photographers who started asking if they could get a picture of the rings, they stood at the entrance hall of the building, looking up they could see Mary Duncan giving her final thought of the day, "Well it has appeared that the number one horror director, writer and actress has tied the knot with the successful, handsome, boy-next-door, song writer and singer. André Harris and Jade West are officially an Item! This has been Mary Duncan from channel 12 news back to you in the studio Conner.

After signing into the Casino and receiving their line of credit, they all bolted for the casino bar, Jade ordered water with lime while André got a coffee, neither wanting to consume any alcohol for as long as they possibly could, while Beck and Robbie got a beer and Tori and Cat both ordered a lemon martini. "Could this get any worse?" Jade muttered as she placed her face in her hands. "Depends on what you'd consider worse." Cat said as she looked up at her phone and to Jade. "Why, what's happened now?" the raven haired girl asked with ice in her voice. "Well," the short girl started, "The entire _Twitter _universe are shipping what they now call 'Jandré'." Looking almost distraught by the name Jade turned angrily at André and poked his chest as she began quietly shouting so no one would hear, "It's your entire fault!" "Me?!" André asked looking genuinely hurt by the accusation. "Yes, you! We're in this entire situation because of you! If you had just not been so nice to me, this whole thing wouldn't of happened!" that was it, one day married and Jade had already starting blaming him for something, André Harris completely snapped as he went off at Jade, "Oh so it's my fault I care about my friends? My fault you haven't found a decent guy in years? My fault that you so busy comparing everyone and everything to Beck that you couldn't see happiness right in front of you!?" André stood up and ripped the wedding band off his finger and threw it on the table in front of her. "You know what Jade, I don't care anymore, I really don't! Do whatever you want, I'm out!" he said as he stormed away from their table and disappeared into the crowed Casino floor."

Jade looked away from everyone else as she got up and without a word angrily stomped away from the others, luckily Jade had quickly snatched up the ring before the others noticed. Looking around she found a plaque that read restrooms, she quickly made her way into the ladies room and had seen a person staring at her, she had to be around 23 because she smiled and begged Jade to sign a piece of toilet paper for her, after signing the paper she stepping into one of the stalls and locked the door behind her, sliding down the door Jade took a look at the Ring in her hand that once belonged to her "Husband" she whispered, "Yeah right, like sweet innocent Harris would want someone like me. He could have Tori, or even Cat, so why me? I mean yeah we were drunk, but…" "Are you really going to over think this?" Jade's thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew all too well and hated all the same, opening the door she found not, Cat or even Tori but Trina Vega at her bathroom stall, "What are _**you**_ doing here?" "Tori called me at 3 am this morning to tell me you were all in Vegas, then texted me that you all came to this casino." Trina said ever so casually. Glaring at Trina, Jade dusted off her pink dress which Trina would've noticed if it wasn't for the pink puppy shirt she had on. Jade made her way towards the door as Trina said one more thing to the upset girl, "Just don't over think it, go with it, it might be the best thing that's ever happed to you." She finished. Jade lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before scoffing and walking out into the casino. Trina simply shook her head as she checked herself in the mirror, "Silly girl." She muttered quietly.

Back on the casino floor, Jade had found the gang, minus André who had probably still wanted to be alone, after a few hours of gambolling and drinking and signing autographs and taking pictures, André still hadn't come back. Jade started getting a very uneasy feeling, "Guys, where's André?" Tori was the first to get up and demand that they look for him. They had all sensed that Tori was trying hard to be the one to find André and bring him back safely to the others, as they got up to search Jade's phone had vibrated showing a text had come through, opening it she read the contents out loud; "Type the link below into a URL and watch closely..." Thinking it was just a stupid video Jade was about to shut her phone before she saw an extra had been added; "Make sure you alone, don't want the world knowing what's happened to dear sweet André." She froze and so did the others, at the name of their missing friend. Turning to face each other with looks of horror they rushed to Beck's car, he had his laptop in his back seat. Finally getting the keys from the valet, they rushed down to the parking lot and practically ripped the door off the car as they seized the laptop and placed it on the bonnet of the car, typing in the URL as fast as he could, they found a live stream video with the caption, '**Hammer time Harris.**' Looking at each other once more they entered the video and waited impatiently as it loaded, then they all gasped as they watched saw 3 guys wearing ski masks, 2 of them wore knuckle busters as the third brought out a large hammer. Moving away from the camera they started advancing on an unconscious André Harris, as they first guy gave a huge swing and the nerve wrecking sound of bone cracking could be heard as the bronze piece of metal slammed into their best friends jaw and the scream of pain which followed soon afterwards, "Wha- What! Where am I? Who are you!?" he asked desperately but to no avail as the second mystery guy launched his fist into André's side as his ribs gave a toe curling crunching sound, screaming yet again André started coughing and his audience which he had no idea about could see blood dripping down his chin and down to the floor. Then finally the third party came into view slamming the head of the hammer into his fist as he took his time to decide where he'd deliver the next blow, then pausing and giving a very creepy smile he walked over to his victim and pointed towards the camera then gave a 'watch this' as he pointed down to André's knee cap which was now unprotected. Bringing the hammer up over his head, the mystery person gave the camera one last glance as he winked and brought the hammer down with full force and snapped André's knee completely out of place.

Jade stared at the horror before her eyes as she started crying and kept repeating "No, no, no, no." hoping that she would wake up and that the scene in front of her eyes was simply a figment of her imagination, but every time she closed her eyes, André's loud painful screams would force her eyes apart and remind her that he was in dire need of help. How could they do this to him? How could they do this to their best friend? How could they do this to her HUSBAND!?

* * *

**So guys this is the end of Part 2, next to come the final instalment of Rings?! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I honestly don't know why I added that grim scene at the end, but if you liked it, let me know! R&R**

**P.S: People please I know you all have some awesome ideas and I'll try my very best to make those ideas be written so if you guys have requests or opinions please leave a review there's only so much I can come up with.**

**Much love!**

**Zakumi122**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey, hey! I feel so ashamed of myself! It's been sooo long since I've updated but I promise you that these stories/series will not just end abruptly I will inform all you faithful ones when we reach the end. But until then, here's an idea I've come up with! Beck and André and no there will be no slash, fluff (of a romantic nature) or 'sword fighting'! It is a Family Fic! I mean they are best friends right? So why aren't there any Best friend fics about these two, huh? **

**Anyway here you go!**

**Btw: It's AU**

**I call this: Brothers!**

* * *

André Oliver walked into the kitchen and greeted his mother and father who gave him a happy smile and gestured him to his seat which he did still half asleep. His mother; Angie Oliver had a tiny frame and dark wavy hair which grew down her back and bright hazel eye's while his father, Fred Oliver had dark nearly black eyes, broad shoulders, a neatly trimmed beard and as an added he had a dark tan which made him look exotic, which was pretty weird combination when you consider his heavy Canadian accent.

Angie put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of André who almost fell off his chair from his exhaustion. Watching her son slowly pick up a fork and miss his eggs multiple times before getting right, she couldn't help but giggle and placed a plate down in Beck's place, who hadn't come down yet. She looked over at her husband who was reading the morning paper, clearing her throat loudly; Fred lazily looked up at her before noticing that his other son hadn't arrived yet, he then looked at André and saw him pick up a piece of bacon and miss his mouth completely and almost falling face first into his breakfast.

"Son, where's your brother?" Fred asked André amused by his son's antics.

"Sleeping." He said simply as he slowly moved the bacon to his mouth so he wouldn't miss it a second time.

"We warned you two to go to bed last night." Angie laughed.

André grinned sheepishly at her before answering.

"We're 17, and males, it's what we do."

Both the parents laughed at his statement. Fred then looked up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed how it was nearly time for the two boys to leave.

"Would you like to do it this morning or shall I?" Fred asked his wife with a sly grin.

"Well I'd love to." Angie replied happily.

André watched his mother fetch a bucket and fill it with ice and cold water, he gave a rather large shudder and then finished his breakfast as fast as he could so he could get into the shower before Beck woke up, he loved his brother but the boy needed to learn how to shower faster. Practically gulping his breakfast André made a sprint for the bathroom as he reached the door he heard a loud, rather girlish squeal coming from his brother room, followed by his mother's maniacal laugh.

After a rather interesting morning the two brothers were on their way to their school Hollywood Arts High school to be exact. Now André and Beck were in the same year and they were but they weren't twins, in fact André's birthday was on the 11th of August whereas Beck's was on the 29th of September. The reason, well you see André and Beck had always seen each other as family no matter what remarks people made, the biggest was usually "But you're white and his black how can he be your brother?" that question made André's blood boil, just because of the color of his skin people teased Beck and himself about their family history and made up ridiculous rumours about their family affairs.

André was black and the Oliver's were white so what? He had a family and that's all that matters. André always shudders at the thought of growing up alone with nobody there to comfort him. I guess it's a good thing his 'family' picked him up as a baby.

_**Flashback**_

_**Fred, Angie and little Beck Oliver were taking a nice stroll around their neighbourhood, it was a beautiful summer's day and they hadn't had a chance to take walk around since Beck was born but he was currently being held tightly by his mother in a bundle of blankets Beck was now 3 months old and very much enjoyed seeing new areas, hearing new sounds and smelling new tastes.**_

_**The Oliver's claim that it was god above who persuaded them to go through the park that day, then also pushed them onto a small dirt path which wasn't really used due to the bush blocking the view, but they had found it and on a whim decided to go check it out. They were still young, sort of, in a way. So they manoeuvred around the bush with Angie skilfully holding onto Beck made it passed before her husband.**_

_**They were about halfway down the path when they heard crying, not just any crying a baby crying; they both looked at Beck, who looked just as confused as them as if he were saying 'Hey, it wasn't me!' They heard it again and looked around with worry evident on their faces, they were worried someone had lost their baby and that they were probably, turning the entire park over looking for them.**_

_**They continued searching until, Angie gave a frightened gasp as she frantically calling Fred over, when her husband had joined her, his eyes widened to an almost impossible size, there in front of them laid a baby, wrapped in blankets and a small note pinned to the little guy. Without thinking twice Fred bent down and picked up the little baby, and unclipped the note, holding the dark skinned child in one arm while he opened the letter with the hand and read out loud.**_

"**Hello, my name is André; my mom had to give me up because she couldn't afford to keep me while she tried to feed heroin addiction. Please, whoever you are reading this letter take care of me, I just turned 3 months a couple of days ago. I'm a good boy, please someone, anyone will you love me?"**

_**Fred finished reading and Angie had tears welling up in her eyes while she looked at the little boy in her husband's arms he was still crying, but not as viciously as he had been before they found him. Quickly pulling Fred who was holding little André and trying to calm him at the same time she led him to a restroom and took the crying bundle, gave Beck to his father and proceeded to change André diaper. Angie gave another sob as she saw how malnourished he seemed, he was so, so very skinny, after changing him, she gave him one of Beck's bottle's and watched in awe as he practically swallowed the bottle whole.**_

_**After his or Beck's bottle, baby André had calmed down and was now staring at the woman who held him, cautiously he reached out and put a small hand on her cheek and gave a toothless smile, Angie couldn't help but smile at the small boy who was already warming up to her after a couple of minutes. She gave André to Fred who hesitated for a second before swapping with his wife, he looked at the small boy in his arms who stared at him with a determined look, after a few seconds André grabbed at Fred's nose and broke down into a fit giggles at the strange man's face. Fred had been caught off guard but after hearing the laughter from the small boy he made a funny face as baby André laughed one more time.**_

"_**So what do we do now?" Angie asked her husband.**_

"_**Take him to a hospital, get him checked out then see what our options are." He replied while he tickled the baby.**_

_**The couple rushed off to the car, Fred gave André to his wife as she sat in the back seat of their car and watched as the two babies in her arms stared at each other, she really hoped there wouldn't be a fight for attention or dominance between the two, but there was no such luck, the two boys stared then started having what seemed to be a very serious discussion about the word 'Goo' as it was used quite a lot in the dialog. **_

_**After a 10 minute drive, André had passed out and was grasping onto Angie for dear life. When they reached the doors of the hospital Fred had taken André for a bit until they spotted Angie's sister, Cindy, a nurse who worked in the hospital. After explaining the entire situation, Cindy's heart practically melted as she watched the baby grabbing at Fred's fingers as he poked his tummy. **_

_**Promising that she'd take good care of baby André, Fred handed her the baby who immediately looked wounded as he stretched his arms out for Angie or Fred to take him, he didn't like this lady who took him away, as he started fighting his way out of the woman's hands who had taken him he looked Angie straight and cried "Mama!" **_

_**Angie felt her heart give a huge jolt, Beck hadn't even said the words yet and he was her biological son, her eyes burned with tears as she watched Cindy take away a screaming André.**_

#-#-#-#-#

"André, bro you okay?" Beck asked bring André back from the story his parents had told him about the time they had adopted him.

"Yeah, oh look here comes the gang." He said hoping Beck wouldn't ask what he had been thinking about.

André loved his brother, but he was so scared that if he ever found out that Beck wouldn't want anything to do with a junkie's son. The thought made him sick to his stomach, the Oliver's had given him everything he could ever ask for; love, hope, a family. His thoughts were broken by his beautiful girlfriend Tori Vega smacking her lips on his while Beck's girlfriend Jade West shot him a very Jade like smile and finger wave which he returned with a head nod and a smile. Cat and Robbie the other couple had also come up to greet before they all headed down to their first class.

The day went on and on for André, he just wanted to get home and sleep some more and finish his homework before his brother could challenge him to yet another _Call of Duty_ online battle. Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day;André gave Tori a long hug and kiss and told her he'd be over at her house on Saturday to work on the song they had to write for their creative music writing class and that she better have the cocoa ready or he'll leave and never come back, she gave him a playful slap on the arm before kissing him and leaving with her sister Trina.

André waited by Becks car, he knew it'd be a long wait so he started thinking the story he'd been thinking about before Beck interrupted him.

#-#-#-#-#

_**The moment they felt the hospital the Oliver's felt an immense stab of pain in their chests, in a period of an hour little André had already such an effect on them. Making their way home, baby Beck had fallen asleep in his mother's arms but even he seemed a little hurt that they took André away.**_

_**Finally reaching their home, Angie made her way upstairs to put her little boy to sleep in his room. Coming back down she found her husband on the phone he saw his wife's curious face and mouthed 'Cindy' she practically ran over to Fred and snatched the phone out of his hand, "Cindy! How is he? Is he crying? Do we need to come down there? Cause we will also, is he healthy? He looked so sickly C!" Angie asked all those questions and made all those statements in one breath before turning blue in the face and having her husband remind to take a breath so she wouldn't pass out.**_

_**Cindy had expected this behaviour and had her co-workers ask her a bunch of questions in a panicked and rushed tone as practise; she still found it hard to follow her sister but could answer all her questions.**_

"_**Okay Angie, he is doing fine, he's been asleep for a while now, so no he isn't crying. No, no need for you to come down, and besides that would just be cruel for the poor kid especially how he cried the first time you left, he is underfed and was very dirty but his clean and as full as a gas tank- no wait bad example. My point is that he's been fed. And lastly, he was suffering from a minor case of a head cold but it seems to be getting better thankfully." Cindy finished waiting for her sister's reply.**_

_**Angie gave a happy sigh, "So when can we see him?" she asked happily.**_

_**Cindy winced slightly at the question. "Angie, that's the thing, I don't think you should, this kid-"**_

"_**André" Angie interjected in a hurt tone.**_

"…_**André is an orphan; he needs to be taken to the orphanage. I'm sorry A." Cindy said.**_

_**Angie looked at her husband with tears in her eyes as she nodded, "I understand, thanks C." with that she hung up the phone.**_

"_**So…?" Fred asked, his Canadian accent filled with concern.**_

"_**Well he's okay, nothing major." She said happily.**_

"_**But we can't see him and he's going to an orphanage." She finished with a massive sob. Fred knew André made an excellent first impression on Angie, even Fred felt heart-broken at the news, but what could they do? They had Beck and he was already a handful, two babies would practically be suicide.**_

_**#-#-#-#-#**_

"… Bro seriously, what's wrong?" Beck questioned snapping André back once again.

"What? Oh nothing man I told you I'm fine." André gave his 'I'm serious' grin, but Beck didn't buy it. He knew André for 17 years and he knew when his bro was lying to him and right now, something was really bothering him. Beck couldn't place his finger on it, but decided to let it go. Getting into the car, André followed suit and sat in the passenger side and looked out the window as the car started moving, his mind went back to what he had been thinking about.

#-#-#-#-#

_**A couple of days passed and the young couple had little Beck in the family room playing with his toys, while they talked.**_

"_**So? What do you think?" Angie asked Fred who was watching his son playing with a toy racing car.**_

"_**I don't know, honey. We're already swamped with Beck and both our jobs, plus we don't know if someone adopted him already." Fred replied quietly which Angie knew meant he was really thinking about the offer.**_

_**Just then the phone rang and Angie answered, "Hello? Oh hey Cindy, what's up? What, how? It's only been a week! Ok I'll- I'll talk to Fred. Okay bye." Angie hung up the phone and looked towards Fred with tears in her eyes. **_

"_**What's wrong, sweetie?" the Canadian man asked his wife. She looked at him and he could see pain in her eyes, standing up and embracing her he asked again what the matter was.**_

"_**Cindy says, there's a family that's looking to adopt our little André, Fred." She said in a broken voice.**_

"_**Honey he was never ours…" he started but got cut off by his wife.**_

"_**He called me 'Mama'! André called me mama within an hour." Her voice cracked again. Fred was a strong believer in fate, he believed Angie was his soul mate, he believed that if you good on to others good will come to you, his thoughts were stopped when he heard little Beck speak for the first time.**_

"_**Unday! Unday!" the little baby called looking around. Fred stared at him for a moment as Beck continued calling out for the other little boy he had met only a week ago. **_

_**That was all Fred needed, Angie couldn't speak she was completely shocked at what Beck had said and didn't notice her husband step away from her and pick up the phone, she turned her head slowly and looked at him questionably.**_

"_**Hello Cindy," he started, "Tell the family that it is too bad for them because we would like to bring little André home instead." Angie silently gave him a huge bear hug and whet to pick up Beck who was still screaming out for 'Unday'.**_

"_**Come on baby, we're gonna go get little André right now." Angie called happily while Beck gave a loud squeal and laughter at the name she mentioned.**_

#-#-#-#-#

André was snapped out of reality when they had reached home, getting out of the car he walked over to Beck and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Beck asked returning the brotherly hug.

"I love you man, thanks for being my bro and having my back!" André said slapping Beck on the shoulder.

Beck gave a small laugh, "Hey that's what brothers' are for, now come on man, we're in public." Beck joked, to which André laughed and let him go punching him lightly in the arm.

"_COD _online challenge?" André smirked at his brother.

"Oh you are so on!" Beck said running for the door and bolting up the stairs with André hot on his heels.

Meanwhile Angie and Fred were sitting in the living room when the two burst through the door and ran up the steps smiling at one another they gently shook their heads at the argument happening upstairs.

"So, think we made the right choice?" Fred laughed.

"_Beck, no come on man my arm! OW BECK GET BACK HERE!"_

"_Catch me, slow pok- okay, okay, okay you win, you win, you- AAAH NOT MY HAIR!"_

Laughing Angie looked at her husband before answering, "The best choice ever."


End file.
